


Dance With You

by Wheely_Jessi



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Ableism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Modern Era, Musical References, Old Age, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Queer Culture, References to Canon, Technology, Theatre, references to COVID-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheely_Jessi/pseuds/Wheely_Jessi
Summary: In December 2020, in their mid-to-late eighties, Patsy and Delia are shielding due to the COVID-19 pandemic. They join a watch party with friends, and the film,The Prom, brings back memories for everyone involved.(Featuring our favourite vintage lesbians trying to get to grips with technology.)
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby & Valerie Dyer, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount, Valerie Dyer & Patsy Mount
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve needed a distraction recently, so I watched _The Prom _on Echo7’s recommendation. It inspired this fluff-fest, which she’s encouraged me to write and share. I think it might be the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written (with some feels too). So here it is, as a Christmas Eve Eve present to this lovely community.__
> 
> _  
> _For anyone who’s read my fic _Forget-Me-Not_ , this features some of the original characters from that, but the premise is very different. And fluffy and hopefully as much of an escape for you to read as it’s been for me to write._  
>  _

If, in December 1960 (as she covertly grieved her girlfriend’s absence), anyone had happened to ask twenty-seven-year-old Patience Elizabeth Mount what she thought she might be doing sixty years later, she’d never have vaguely contemplated replying: _streaming a film version of a Broadway musical in which the central character is not just a lesbian but “out” as one_.

After all, many of the words or concepts in that sentence hadn’t even existed back then. At least not in a sense that would’ve been understandable. Either to her or the person asking the question. Yet, in December 2020, aged eighty-seven, that was indeed what she was doing. In the midst of a global pandemic that’d conjured up countless comparisons to another worldwide event with which she was all too intimately familiar, she was having something she’d been informed was a “TeleParty” to watch _The Prom_ on Netflix.

Or she was _about_ to.

Using a “virtual room” for “synchronised video playback and a text chat alongside”.

With the girlfriend whose distance away had once left them both so grief stricken not just right by her side on the sofa, but no longer her girlfriend – her wife.

Also with, via the wonders of technology and despite the difficulty of matching time differences to Canada, one of their former colleagues – and _her_ wife.

And organised by her sort of surrogate granddaughter (and _her_ girlfriend), who she’d met through the charity she’d founded _thirty_ -odd years ago in memory of her beloved sister.

Several more scenarios twenty-seven-year-old Patsy could never have summoned up.

But, although _eighty-seven_ -year-old Patsy was certainly bemused, she was mostly overwhelmed by delight.

That all of it – _any_ of it! – was not merely plausible but _possible_.

And _happening_.

There in the front room of their Chelsea flat.

‘Nearly ready, Pats. Em and Kalli are just setting up the link to send to us, and Val and Catrin, on Messenger.’

Delia’s voice brought her out of her musings, and she shot her a lopsided smirk as she replied. ‘It’s a good job you’re in charge of the computer, Deels – I haven’t the foggiest clue where to start.’

Delia shook her head in clearly exaggerated irritation (as she’d known she would). ‘Yes you do, _cariad_. Don’t think I didn’t notice the email for that coding course you’ve signed up to.’

She huffed, deliberately overreacting to having been found out, and said stubbornly, ‘Coding is different. It’s the language _behind_ the user interfaces. I’m sure even after this course the interfaces _themselves_ will remain _totally unintelligible_ to me.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I do,’ she insisted, leaning over and whispering in her wife’s ear. ‘Besides, you were the one who said I need something to keep me busy so shielding “doesn’t end up being a retraumatising situation, especially as there’s no end in sight”.’

‘I did, didn’t I?’ Delia agreed, turning her head with a giggle that made Patsy glad she’d gone for a close to verbatim statement. Because her wife followed it by stealing a kiss – and only pulled away when there was a “ping” from the laptop. ‘Oh, that’ll be the link,’ she went on, almost as though nothing had occurred whilst they were waiting, but the elder of the two women swore she could see the tinge of a blush on what’d forever be her favourite face. Then she watched her younger spouse click the link in the grey bubble-shaped box in the group Messenger chat, and tap another symbol in the top right-hand corner of their web browser when the new tab appeared. ‘We’re in!’ The Welshwoman crowed triumphantly as the screen shifted to show a video paused on the red ‘N’ logo. ‘That’s the film,’ Delia explained, pointing, ‘and there’s the chat.’

Patsy nodded, her eyes scanning the sidebar. It was already filled with statements in italics, presumably notifications from during the setup, but she wasn’t interested enough to pay particular attention. Instead she noticed the pictures beside them, and the one next to the place where they could type. ‘Why are we a slice of pizza? And why are Em and Kalli a half-unwrapped chocolate bar? And why do they have their names as well and we don’t?’

‘What?’ Delia asked, obviously not following, so Patsy pointed too. ‘Oh.’ The comprehension was nevertheless accompanied by a shrug, which led Patsy to dive forward in an effort to stop the laptop slipping off her wife’s legs and landing on the floor in front of the sofa. They giggled together in breathless relief as she caught it successfully, and then Delia spoke up apologetically. ‘ _Sori, annwyl_. I should’ve just said I don’t know. But I can ask Em. I’ll text her.’

The laptop lurched again as the smaller woman stretched for her phone, and Patsy shook her head in good-natured exasperation, catching it again. ‘You don’t need to _text_ her, darling, we can type right there in the chat.’

‘Oh. I guess we can,’ her wife acknowledged, sounding sheepish. But then Patsy observed her eyes narrowing somewhat conspiratorially. ‘You’re picking this up faster than I am – _and_ I keep losing my grip on the laptop. _You_ can type.’

 _Patsy_ almost lost _her_ grip on it – and her composure – at that point. ‘Do I _have_ to?’

Delia just smirked, then said breathily, ‘I’ll help you deep clean the flat after our shopping’s delivered tomorrow. You’ve been very restrained so far this week. Even with the talk of London shifting into Tier Three.’

Patsy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the offer. Delia still knew _exactly_ what to say, after all these years, and _she_ knew she was as powerless to refuse those dimples as she’d been when they were young. ‘Fine,’ she murmured, with a grin of her own, ‘give it here.’

Once the computer was settled more comfortably on her lap, she squinted at the screen, thinking fleetingly that teaching herself to touch type (to fill the lonely weeks between finishing Sixth Form and starting her nursing training, since she wouldn’t’ve fitted in a trip overseas) was properly paying off at last. Because she needed to focus entirely on the letters as they appeared in the box to be sure the cursor stayed in the right place.

**[Pizza]: Why are we a slice of pizza? And why are you two chocolate?**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: It’s your avatar.**

She raised a brow at that.

**[Pizza]: And what, pray tell, is meant by an “avatar” in this context? I presume it’s not a deity made flesh.**

She paused as they typed out a response, and was surprised when other notifications (and another picture) popped up first.

**_[Hot dog] joined._ **

**[Hot dog]: Sorry we’re a bit late. What’ve we missed?**

**[Hot dog]: Oh, come on, Patience Busby-Mount, nobody talks like that these days. Offline or online.**

She rolled her eyes and shot back a retort.

**[Pizza]: I think you’ll find I do, thank you, Valerie Dyer-Jones. Besides, I was asking an important question.**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Calm down, folks. It’s just your picture. But you can change them, and add a nickname like we’ve done, by clicking the picture in the top-right corner of the chat bar.**

She’d forgotten the youngest members of their group were still typing by that point, honestly. But she was grateful when their reply appeared at last, and said so.

**[Pizza]: Thank you.**

Then, clicking on the referenced picture and typing the only nicknames they’d ever use, she turned from the screen to find her wife staring at her in amusement. ‘What?’

‘Just you being you.’

That deserved a glare. But then she grinned, realising she could retaliate gently. ‘Which picture do you want to use?’ she asked, pointing out the options.

Delia didn’t even pause. ‘Popcorn. We’re watching a film.’

She smirked, but kept her voice even whilst she selected the requested “avatar”. ‘Thought so.’

Her wife huffed. ‘ _Touché_ , Pats.’

She leant in a little closer so their shoulders touched. ‘I’m just teasing, Deels.’

‘I know.’ The shorter woman pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and they sat in companionable silence. Then the moment passed as another message popped up in the chat.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: All set?**

She started typing but (once again) Val got there first.

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: Yep.**

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Yes.**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Great. We’re glad we’ve finally found a film that enticed you lot to try this out.**

Both she and Delia chuckled at that, although their excitement was qualified by care for their dear friend.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: So are we. Are you sure this one’s okay for you, though, Em? It won’t bring back bad memories of your prom?**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Nah it’s fine – Em (We discussed it and Em knows it’s okay to leave if it’s too much – Kalli)**

They smiled, relieved, and Patsy was about to reply that she was impressed that Kalli had found a way to differentiate between their voices even though she was doing all the typing. But, for the third time already that evening, Val jumped in. At least she thought it was Val, from the tone. If one could read tone through text.

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: What happened at your prom, Em?**

Delia gave a horrified gasp, and Patsy started a terse reprimand, but their former colleague clearly thought better of it.

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: Actually you don’t have to answer that. Sorry.**

Hearing her wife exhale, Patsy grinned, muttering, ‘Good on Val.’

But it turned out their concerns were unfounded, because a message popped up.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: No I will. But let’s start the film because it’ll take a while for Kalli to type what I want to say – Em**

In her peripheral vision, Patsy saw Delia nod. ‘ _Da iawn, bach_.’

Then they both went quiet, as the film was starting.

Throughout the opening scene, except for the reminder of Em’s imminent story in the “ _people are typing_ ” that kept flashing up, the chat was quiet too. When the credits arrived, though, everyone apparently took a chance to vent.

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: It makes me so sad that kids still have to go through the same stuff we did – Val**

Patsy was astonished when Delia grabbed the laptop back, and typed out a reply.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: It makes ME furious – Deels**

After raising an eyebrow to check that her wife was happy to continue being in control of their contributions to the chat (for a while at least), Patsy settled back against the sofa cushions. Her own feelings on the subject were too complicated to put into words, but then that was true of most things in her life, she acknowledged ruefully.

Even after almost six decades in and out of therapy.

But she didn’t have to mull over any inner turmoil for too long, thank goodness, because Em’s story seemed to be ready at last. Kalli had apparently paused the playback, and Delia was angling the screen so she could read it. She had heard it before – they both had – but there was something about it being written down that made Patsy’s blood boil even more than the first time.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: It was on a boat on the Thames. When we got there, it was obvious no one had bothered to tell the staff that I had a powered wheelchair. So I nearly had to go home as soon as I arrived, because they weren’t prepared to lift me on board. Some of the boys helped, though, probably thinking it’d make them look hard. So I did get on eventually. But everyone was annoyed with me by then – I’d held up the cruise – and I could only access one part of the boat after all. So I ended up spending the night sober and dodging out the way of drunk kids who kept falling on me. They’d had so much to drink, and were wearing such high heels, they could barely walk themselves. I wasn’t drinking. I need support with that too, but we hadn’t organised a Personal Assistant because Mam had to drive me there and she’d figured my TEACHING Assistant could help with food. But not only could she NOT help with alcohol, there wasn’t an accessible loo, so I didn’t dare risk it. Although thinking back, it wouldn’t’ve mattered if I’d wet myself. Fairly early on one of the girls chucked a drink over me when the boat lurched. So my trousers were soaked without me having anything to do with it ;)**

Smiling sadly when she saw the wink at the end of the young woman’s message (a sign of their shared tendency to deflect with humour), Patsy was then struck by a much less familiar thought. One she needed to express herself rather than by way of dictating to Delia. ‘May I ask Em a question, please?’

Her wife smirked. ‘Oh so you _want_ to type now?’

She sighed. ‘Please Deels.’

Delia nodded, sliding the computer over, and then snuggled up closer – apparently sensing support would be appreciated. Shooting her a grateful grin, she used the physical contact as an emotional and mental bolster, and tapped out a reply.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Didn’t that damage your communication aid, Em? – Pats**

She felt Delia gasp for a second time, seemingly arriving at a similar realisation. ‘I’ve never thought of that before. She didn’t have my voice on it at that point, but even so, _Duw_. I don’t even want to imagine her not being able to say what she needed in a situation like that.’

They hugged each other, holding their breath and waiting on tenterhooks for the “ _people are typing_ ” notification to disappear and a message to pop up.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: No, I had my letterboard instead that night, thankfully. But that wasn’t fun with sticky fingers – Em**

Patsy pursed her lips to stop a snort at that. It was amazing how sarcasm could still be so palpable through a screen. But, she figured, that shouldn’t really be novel when it came to communicating with her ( _their_ ) dear young friend. Em was an _expert_ at getting her point across through alternative means. Not because she was naturally inventive – although she _was_ – but because, as the prom story illustrated, she had no choice _not_ to be.

Society made sure of that.

Which put Patsy in mind of another query.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Phew. On that note, is there disability representation in this film, do we know? – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Wait for it – Kalli**

She giggled, raising an eyebrow at Delia, aware they’d both be equally intrigued.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Hmmm okay. But how come you two are so well-acquainted with the film when you haven’t watched it yet? – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Tumblr – Kalli**

She rolled her eyes affectionately. _Of course_.

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: For Scotch? – Val**

She groaned at the pun that popped up from their friend. Or what she _hoped_ was a pun.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: PLEASE tell me that’s a joke – Pats**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: No I mean it, you’re talking about whisky, right? – Val**

She knew she ought to be mortified on her friend’s behalf, but she actually felt smug. Especially after Val’s earlier insinuations that _she_ was the dated one. And Delia was almost crying with laughter at the exchange, which she took as permission to have some fun.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: No. It’s a social networking site – Pats**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: Oh – Val**

She no longer felt smug, just confused. And a bit sad, really.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: You’re telling me neither of you’ve heard of it? Surely you must have SOME young people in your lives? – Pats**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: Not that we’re close to. We left our families behind in the UK, remember? We moved to Toronto for much the same reasons as this film is based on.**

She and Delia stared at the screen, both sobered – and chastened – by that reminder. And too stunned to type. Thankfully the young’uns seemed on it.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: We’re sorry you went through that.**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: WE’RE sorry you went through what happened at your prom. But we can all pipe together, eh? – Val**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: What?**

She rolled her eyes again. Yet another point of confusion. At the rate they were going, they’d never get to _start_ the film properly before they all fell asleep, never mind finish it. Even taking time differences into account. So she jumped in with an answer.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Cry. “Pipe your eye”. It’s rhyming slang. But if we don’t start soon, we won’t be feeling anything except crackered – Pats**

Val would probably tell her she was doing it wrong, and should’ve said “creamed”. But, for one thing, that could’ve been taken entirely differently given the company and, for another, she wanted them to understand.

Which they did.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Knackered?**

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Yes.**

With that, the film started playing again. But, unlike before, they kept chatting.

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: MERYL STREEP looking FINE. SOLD – Catrin**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: I’ve already moaned to Kalli about this, but she’s typing it out because she loves me. WHY IS JAMES CORDEN IN EVERY SINGLE MUSICAL MOVIE THESE DAYS – Em**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: I dunno, but why is he playing a gay actor in this one? – Val**

At first Patsy was content to smirk along, very much enjoying the rapport that appeared to be developing between four of her favourite people, despite the fact they’d only met on one previous occasion (at their wedding). But then the scene shifted, and she was compelled to join the conversation, realising what Kalli had meant when she said “wait for it”.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Hang on, is his character (Barry?) cast as a WHEELCHAIR USER in this show? That’s not okay…is it? – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: I THINK it’s a comment on the popular convention of casting non-disabled performers in disabled roles, so it’s satire, but it does make me feel a bit icky – Em**

It made _Patsy_ feel “a bit icky” too, and Delia seemed disturbed as well, because she motioned that she wanted the laptop.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Well I hope it closes – Deels**

Nuzzling her wife’s shoulder, Patsy pondered the many layers of protectiveness evident in that interaction. _She_ was comforting _Delia_ , who wanted to comfort _Emily_ , but couldn’t. And _Emily_ would be wanting to comfort _Delia_ ; to protect her from the pain she experienced on such a regular basis that she was almost numb to it herself.

Much like Patsy.

Albeit for different reasons.

Although not _completely_ different, she clarified in her mind, since their younger friend “got” grief, too.

In fact it’d brought them together.

She snapped out of her stupor on hearing her wife shout. ‘ _Ha_!’

‘What?’

But the Welshwoman ignored her question, being intent on typing.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Good riddance – Deels**

‘What’d I miss?’

Delia just pointed at the screen.

After watching for a while, Patsy pouted. ‘Well I’m glad you were right, but I _do not_ appreciate Nicole Kidman’s character’s –’

‘Angie –’

She nodded in thanks for her wife’s prompt. ‘Angie’s comment about Tina Louise’s age. Or _Barry’s_ response. The cheek of it. She’s younger than _I_ am, for goodness’ sake…’ She trailed off as Delia laughed softly beside her. ‘What did I say this time?’

The smaller woman’s hand stroked up and down her arm as she replied. ‘It’s all right, _annwyl_ , it’s been established that they’re a bunch of narcissists.’

She was only slightly soothed by that. ‘I just don’t understand how this part of the plot connects to – _Oh dear God_ –’ She broke off, gaping open-mouthed at what was now unfolding on the screen. ‘They can’t be _serious_!’

‘Breathe, Pats. It’s a story.’

‘But they can’t just – She’s enough of a spectacle as it is.’

She heard Delia hum just below her ear. ‘Community is important though.’

She sighed, conceding with a wry chuckle. ‘You’d think I’d’ve learnt that by now. But I guess you were right to worry about all this “social distancing” bringing my bad habits back into play.’

A quick kiss landed on her cheek. ‘They’re not bad habits if they’re necessary for survival,’ her wife admonished in a gentle tone. She wanted to answer, but the moment moved on when Delia squealed, ‘Oh, we’re back to Emma!’

She grinned. ‘I like her. She’s a cute kid. And very like you.’

‘What? In what way?’

The smaller woman sounded genuinely surprised, which was adorable, because it seemed so _apparent_ to Patsy. ‘This is the second scene that she’s been in yellow. And now she’s wearing blue polka dots too.’

Delia scoffed – not the expected response. ‘Oh please, Pats. Those are the school colours. And if she’s like anyone, it’s _you_. She’s _clearly_ a soft butch.’

It was her turn to be shocked. ‘Since when have I used that label, Deels? Or _any_ label, for that matter?’

‘Fair point,’ her wife allowed, but Patsy could tell there’d soon be a follow-up thought, so she kept her reply to a vindicated grin for the moment. ‘But now she’s reminding herself to breathe.’

She barked out a laugh. ‘I’m hardly ever present enough to remind myself. You have to do it for me. I refer you to just a few seconds ago, _sweetheart_ ,’ she said huskily, before returning to the evidence of the film. ‘Besides, I strongly disapprove of the imagery in this song.’

The blue eyes beside hers widened at that, and she watched as her lover listened more closely to some of the lyrics overlaying the main character’s progression through classes. ‘Yes, I can understand why you would. I know they needed a rhyme with “prom”, but “atom bomb”, really?’

Thankfully she didn’t have to muster up a reply, as Delia was distracted by a message in the chat.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: So what do we think of Emma so far, folks?**

She saw her wife raise an eyebrow in question, so she nodded, and the laptop was passed over.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: We’ve been arguing over who she’s most like – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Hahaha we’ll have you writing fanfic in no time.**

That time _she_ slid a curious glance at Delia – who just shrugged.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: I beg your pardon? – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Don’t worry. I’m being squealed at for complicating things – Kalli**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: Iesu Mawr! With all this back-and-forth, are NONE of you appreciating the significance of a Black lesbian being Emma’s love interest? – Catrin**

They looked at each other and blinked, apparently both replaying the past few minutes in their minds. Then, at a nod from Delia, Patsy returned to typing.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Are they together? – Pats**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: Did you not observe the trademark lingering look? – Catrin**

She slid another glance at Delia, who shook her head, as they both started giggling hysterically. ‘Oh dear,’ Patsy said drily once they’d caught their breath. ‘Still as oblivious as ever.’

‘Mhmm,’ her wife managed briefly, before dissolving into wheezing laughter again.

Part of her wanted to join in – to collapse in a _cwtch_ and forgo the film completely – but the rest of her rationalised that they’d got an obligation to their friends. And she was actually pretty invested. So she readjusted her position (and the laptop’s) and typed a reply.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Nope. But I hardly notice when DEELS is flirting, so I don’t think that’ll be much of a shock – Pats**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: It isn’t. But Delia noticed? – Catrin**

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Nope – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: I expected better of you two – you TAUGHT me about gaydar. And this look was LITERALLY in slow-motion – Em**

She snorted, but couldn’t quite scrabble together a response, and then another notification arrived.

**_[Chocolate] Em and Kalli paused the video_ **

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: We could watch that part again?**

That question made her leap into action.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: I’d rather not if that’s all right – bits of that song were closer to home than I expected – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Oh gosh are you okay? Sorry, we should’ve watched this before suggesting it.**

She felt guilty that _they_ were feeling guilty.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: No don’t worry. I’m fine, and you probably wouldn’t’ve picked up on it anyway. It’s quite…niche. I’d just prefer if we keep going with the film – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Of course.**

**_[Chocolate] Em and Kalli started playing the video_ **

Satisfied to settle back and watch for a while after that, Patsy was surprised when Delia immediately whispered, ‘It’s not niche.’

‘What?’

‘It’s not niche,’ her wife repeated, her tone unexpectedly forceful. ‘It’s world history. But, more importantly, it’s _your_ history. And just like Em, you should feel comfortable sharing.’

She chuckled and, keeping one hand on the laptop for security, used the other to cup the smaller woman’s cheek and draw her in for a kiss. When they parted, she pressed their foreheads together, saying sincerely, ‘ _Diolch_ , darling. I appreciate the validation. But tonight is about escaping, as much as we can, anyway. And I can’t do that if I’m educating everyone on my personal relationship to the subject matter. At least not beyond the connection we _all_ have with it.’ Delia nodded now, seeming to understand, and Patsy shifted to squeeze her hand, finishing wryly, ‘I’d far rather spend my energy – or spoons, as Em would say – snarking at these actors and their _ludicrous_ scheme for supporting Emma.’

‘Don’t you think she deserves support?’

She rolled her eyes at the barely concealed undertones of that question. Apparently her wife hadn’t quite given up on the gentle nudge towards openness. ‘Everyone deserves support,’ she agreed noncommittally. Then the screen caught her attention, and she was relieved to have an external focus to divert their discussion. ‘And it looks like she’s really going to need it to get through this.’

They watched the next scene in almost total silence. But the student from before (of “lingering look” fame and identified at last, via the Principal, as Alyssa) spoke up in Emma’s defence and was told to be quiet. And that seemed to set off one of _Delia’s_ sensitivities. ‘Oh _Duw_ , they _are_ together, and that awful woman is Alyssa’s _mother_. This is _not_ going to end well.’

Deciding they could do without the chat for the moment, Patsy propped the laptop on the coffee table so she was better able to offer comfort in her preferred manner. ‘I’m here, Deels,’ she murmured into her wife’s hair as she wrapped a strong yet soothing arm around the smaller woman’s waist.

‘Thank you, Pats.’

The simplicity of the response, and the Welshwoman’s use of English instead of her native tongue, told Patsy how much the reassurance was needed in that instance. ‘Always, darling. And if it gets too much we can beg off. If Kalli’s said it’s fine for Em, the same is true for all of us.’

She got a grin in exchange for that reminder, but Delia shook her head…and possibly even winked. ‘If you were okay just now, I can be okay too. We can face anything together. All I need is you and me, my love. I know it didn’t always seem like it when we were their age. But I’ve grown up since then.’

She nodded, subtly clearing her throat to disguise the fact that that impromptu speech had got her more than slightly choked up. But yet again the film saved her from an awkward explanation.

Because suddenly the scene was filled with commotion as the two worlds set up so far collided.

And the Broadway contingent burst in and started singing.

Which sent their group chat wild.

Naturally.

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: MERYL STREEP**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Nothing more to say is there, really? Except that James Corden might be redeeming himself – Kalli**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: I wouldn’t go that far – Em**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: I’m just teasing, darling – Kalli**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: Aren’t you two sitting right next to each other? – Val**

That inspired Patsy to pick up the laptop again.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: They are. And Kalli’s typing. Kids these days, eh? – Pats**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: OI! We’re late twenties now!**

She was delighted when Delia let out a peal of laughter beside her. ‘You’re incorrigible, Mrs Busby-Mount.’

She smirked, revelling in the sound of their shared name almost as much as she had the first day they’d used it officially. ‘I could say the same of you, Mrs Busby-Mount.’

But, as the next scene unfolded, her wife’s humour evaporated into something akin to nostalgia. ‘This is like when we sat on the bench and I begged you to go to Gateways.’

‘Oh,’ Patsy breathed. ‘I guess it is.’ Then she hid behind humour. ‘Only one of us could sing like that, though.’ She wasn’t sure what she’d expected in reply to that, but it wasn’t the smallest of the sofa cushions being aimed (unsuccessfully) at her head. ‘Hey! Watch the computer, Welshie!’ she warned, only half-joking, before adding, ‘This isn’t like the bench, it’s like the square dance, when you were whinging about having to share me with half of Poplar.’

‘I wasn’t _whinging_!’ That time, she was prepared for the cushion, and popped the laptop on the coffee table to protect it as Delia protested. ‘I was annoyed, but not with you. With the situation. Like Emma is.’

Patsy was helpless to keep the knowing smirk from her face, or to stop herself saying, ‘You _see_! She _is_ you!’ Then she paused, pensive, observing the screen. ‘She’s even quoting what you said just now – or paraphrasing it. Listen.’

Her wife did as asked, repeating, ‘“All it takes is you and me”,’ followed by a thoughtful hum. ‘She’s wiser than I was then – but the difference is we _did_ need a room of people we barely knew. That was the only place it was safe. It wasn’t as though we could do what they’re doing now and dance in the open air. Even if you did kiss me under the bridge when you got back from Hong Kong.’

She pursed her lips in a playful pout, purposefully channelling her younger self. ‘I’m never going to live that down, am I?’

‘Nope,’ Delia confirmed cheekily. ‘Fifty-eight years and counting, _cariad_.’

That comment led them to slip back into a sort of nostalgia. Albeit one tinged with dramatic tension about the present, as they collected up the cushions to use as shields whilst they returned their focus to the film. Some scenes even caused Patsy to mutter periodically, ‘I can’t watch this!’

But that was as much because she was cringing at the behaviour of the team of self-appointed celebrity saviours as because she was horrified by the overtly heteronormative obliviousness of Emma’s fellow students.

She _was_ horrified, of course, but such attitudes had been so commonplace in her own formative years that, once more, she couldn’t find the words to address them.

Especially in the chat.

Inwardly, though, she was in turmoil.

Had _nothing_ changed? At _all_?

Thankfully her despair was mitigated for a few minutes by another intimate exchange between Emma and Alyssa – and by Delia making her laugh about it.

‘ _See_! Emma is _definitely_ you. She wants to kiss in public.’

‘I didn’t _want_ to. I just did it,’ Patsy corrected pedantically, then realised how that might’ve sounded. ‘I mean I _did_ want to, but I didn’t _plan_ to.’

‘Mhmm,’ Delia hummed, visibly enjoying the hole being dug, and the elder of the two women went puce with embarrassment.

She didn’t have to squirm for long, however, because the overriding themes switched again to problems with parents.

Perversely, she was pleased.

That was a topic they _both_ preferred to deal with privately.

So, aside from mutually reaching to interlace their fingers, they neither spoke nor moved for quite some time. They may have occasionally hummed in sympathy or gasped in concern – and they _did_ briefly applaud an interlude song in homage to the vital importance of the arts. But Patsy knew they were mostly holding their breath in an attempt to cope with the jarring contrast of Emma’s burgeoning (yet fragile) hope and the secure smugness of the heterosexual hegemony.

She, for one, couldn’t bring herself to trust that it’d be all right.

And it seemed the others in their group felt the same – because even the chat was quiet.

At least it was until one very meaningful message popped up at a crucial point.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Oh. Oh wow. They put EFFORT into that. And I thought MY prom was humiliating. Poor Emma. Consider my privilege checked – Em**

Patsy’s heart clenched. She wanted so much to offer comfort – but she didn’t know how with the others there. And she felt even more helpless because it was over the internet. All she had were words, and those were hard even in person.

Thankfully Delia had something to say.

Or type.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Em, cariad, it’s not a competition. Or what’s that phrase you always use? – Deels**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: The “oppression Olympics”? – Em**

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Exactly. Your feelings are valid. And anyway, you belong to this intersection too. Although I think if Kalli had been with you for your prom the majority of your classmates would’ve ended up IN the Thames instead of on it – Deels**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: You’re not wrong – Kalli**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Okay. I just hope this gets better – Em**

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: It will. It’s based on a Broadway show. But it’s true of real life too. Not always, but a lot of the time. So, can you face the rest? – Deels**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Galla’ i. I can – Em**

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Da iawn. Well done – Deels**

Patsy shook her head in adoring disbelief at her wife’s brilliance. She really was the most wonderful woman in the world.

The chat went quiet again after that.

So, once Delia had put the laptop back at the safe distance of the coffee table, Patsy held her close – and imagined holding everyone else. She could sense the rollercoaster was only just ramping up.

And she was right.

No matter how hilarious (if cringeworthy) the comic relief provided by the troupe of celebrities might be, in a way it made the difficult scenes…well, more difficult. And she felt her wife flinch in her arms when, after _even_ more exploration of mother issues, religion was added to the mix. Of course on one level it’d been there all along, and sometimes having something on the surface was simpler than it simmering away underneath, supposedly out of sight and mind.

Yet it still hit hard.

She could tell.

Delia’s stoic silence and stiffness as they snuggled said more than any words.

‘We can stop watching,’ Patsy prompted, resting her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder so the vibrations buzzed calmingly through the bone.

All she got in answer was a headshake.

Then, after another scene or two, they were granted some respite, when, with a rainbow as a background and only a guitar for accompaniment, Emma sang a solo. And the tears suddenly rolling down their cheeks were from joy and relief rather than sadness.

‘I hope you know I’m buying the soundtrack and playing this on repeat.’

Patsy wouldn’t’ve expected anything less. She didn’t say that, though. Instead, raising an eyebrow, she deadpanned, ‘I missed a trick. If only I could've sent your mother a viral video.’

As she’d hoped, Delia was surprised enough to laugh out loud.

And it was fabulous.

If the Welshwoman was her favourite person, then her laugh was her favourite sound.

But when she got quiet again, it was apparently Patsy’s turn to be taken aback.

‘I don’t know. I think you were just as brave when you sprang Paris on her at tea.’

She groaned. ‘Please don’t remind me about that day. I felt as if we were arguing over you as though you weren’t there.’

That got a second headshake. ‘It wasn’t your fault. After my accident, her influence was so strong I could barely get a word in even when we were alone. Like Alyssa,’ Delia finished.

So faintly Patsy wasn’t sure she’d heard right. Because Alyssa wasn’t even in the current scene.

The celebrities were clubbing together at the school – _again_ – to _cobble_ together the cash for another prom.

But then…Barry (James Corden) was in the corridor, and Delia was in floods of tears.

Well.

Clearly that was one connection too far.

So (naturally) Patsy went into practical “Nurse Mount” mode, extricating herself from their _cwtch_ as quickly and painlessly as possible to get the laptop and tap out an urgent message.

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Sorry folks. We need to call it a night over here – Pats**

It appeared they weren’t the only ones.

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: No worries, we could do with taking a rain check too. Can hardly see to type. Sorry Val and Catrin – Kalli**

**[Hot Dog] Val and Catrin: It’s fine! We think we can just about make it to the end, so how’s about we vet it and we all reconvene tomorrow if it’s bearable? It’s not like we’ll have other plans – Catrin**

**[Chocolate] Em and Kalli: Perfect**

**[Popcorn] Pats and Deels: Seconded**

Relieved, she closed the laptop, deciding the extra faff of shutting it down properly could wait. Her immediate priority was her wife.

And finding a way back into their _cwtch_ , which proved tricky, because Delia was still crying.

But that at least gave her the opportunity to grab some tissues – or rather “paper handkerchiefs” – and to appreciate the irony of their necessity as she pressed them gently into Delia’s hand.

When the smaller woman sat upright again, _Patsy_ snuggled in, and they _both_ sat in silence. But then her wife used her free hand to give a quick squeeze – their signal that talking was allowed, but help required.

So, clearing her throat, the taller woman began. ‘I’m sorry your Mam didn’t respond well when you eventually had the conversation. I know a part of you hoped it’d be all right after what she’d said about Paris.’

She felt a shrug beside her. ‘I’m sorry _you_ never got the chance to come out to your Mam.’

She smiled, not minding the shift at all, and able to say honestly, ‘She’d’ve loved you. So would Papa. At least he gave us his blessing. But none of that matters any more.’

‘No?’

She held back a giggle at the intrigue in her favourite voice. ‘No. Because I just wanna dance with you –’

Delia cut her off (as was intended). ‘And let the whole world melt away?’

‘Mhmm,’ she murmured, endeavouring to push herself up off the sofa – and failing. But she went with it. Because what else was there to do? ‘There’s just one problem with this romantic gesture, Deels. I think I’ve sat here for too long.’

Her wife chuckled in understanding. ‘Oh _dear_ ,’ she said, getting up, and flashing a dimpled grin as she offered two outstretched arms. Patsy took her hands and they both pulled. ‘There, Pats,’ Delia went on once they were standing next to each other. ‘Teamwork makes a dreamwork. All it takes is you and me…’

‘And a song?’ Patsy asked, steering them towards their trusty Dansette Diplomat.

Delia nodded, and she knew exactly which record to pick out.

There was only one option that night.

“I Love How You Love Me”: it encapsulated everything that meant so much about the film they’d (almost) finished, bringing together the sanctuary of Gateways and the time they’d (eventually) spent in Paris.

As a couple.

If not openly, then a little less afraid.

A sentiment that helped them watch the rest of _The Prom_ the next day, filled with gratitude that Emma and Alyssa got their special moment surrounded by supportive people without having to wait over fifty years. And that their story would help other kids like them.

_Like Em and Kalli._

That – and their group watch party – seemed particularly poignant in a year without Pride.

Because, awful “atom bomb” imagery and questionable casting aside, it made _Patsy_ proud.

(Which, all things considered, was quite some accomplishment.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the ridiculousness of this weekend changed all the tiers again. Sending love and solidarity to everyone affected. Stay safe and well – and reach out if you’re struggling. This time of year is tricky even without…everything else.
> 
> Huge thanks again to Echo7 for help with this story. She is the _absolute queen_ of writing about Patsy and Delia and films, I really recommend you check out her one-shot series [Pupcake at the Pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344076) 💙


End file.
